Shooting Star
by Kitsune Kurayami
Summary: Just something I wrote to practise my descriptive writing. Don't ask me how the heading relates to it because I don't know! It's just a short thing about Kyou and his thoughts. Please R&R, it would be greatly appreciated


Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!! Though I wish I did.  
  
A/N: Those who help should be given credit for what they did, so for the heading credit goes to Otsukimi_Neko_Sama who is one of my best friends at school (and a big Kyou fan)! ^_^ *hugs* You people should go read her story when it comes out (which should be soon). It's called 'Bags of Fun' and from what she's told me it sounds sooooooo good! So all those who want to break down in a hysterical fit of laughter, go read it!!!!! Anyway, this is just something I wrote to practise my descriptive writing (thanks to Hatsuharu Sohma, go read Haru's stories, they're so good). Well then shall we start the story?  
  
Shooting Star  
  
A breeze whispers softly through the leaves causing them to rustle in a low monotonous voice. A night so clear that, if you try hard enough, it may be possible to see the other galaxies of wonder and might. The moon is full and a dog howls, its voice carried by the wind over the vastness of the mountains from whence it originated. Stars illuminate the sky in their own remote incomprehensible way. So distant, so unknown, so much like the feeling in this young boys heart. Of the loneliness and misunderstanding. A mixture of emotions over whelming his very being, intoxicating him in thought. He lies on the roof with his arms neatly folded behind his mess of orange hair. Eyes wide with admiration at the large void beyond the Earth's boundaries. Littered with so many objects nonetheless, at first glance, an empty space yet to be filled. It's so peaceful, so calming, a wondrous retreat from the commotion that is life. His breathing softens, slows as his body relaxes, allowing the gentle hand of the wind run its fingers through his hair and caress gently against his face. A small smile crosses his features as thoughts of the kind-hearted girl fill his troubled mind. Her sweet, innocent smile spread lightly on a soft complexion. His chest fills with knots and a submissive feeling takes over. She's so incredible and pure, he doesn't deserve such a person to care for him the way she does. She's untouchable as the sky and as untainted as the heavens. He has no right to contaminate such beauty, nor does anyone else for that matter. Then why? Why did she follow him? Why did she comfort him? The words she spoke healed the wounds that have been concealed in his heart, his soul. The curse, which he bares, doesn't seem as bad with her at his side. To choose a stupid cat like him over the over successful mouse seems ludicrous. Nevertheless no, it was he whom she chose, the love cloaked away was unveiled and, out of everyone, it was he who received it. A priceless artefact that meant more to him than anything else the world had to offer. He closes his eyes and enjoys the sounds that only the night can offer, silence. The unspoken truth that resides only in the darkest of hours. The peace is overpowering, it could last forever. Only she understood, of the suffering he endured. The way he was shunned and unaccepted. She melted away the loneliness deep within him and opened him up to the world, made him feel wanted, needed. To be of some importance, even if it's only to one person and to that one person alone. The air around began to cool, he shivers at its icy touch. Clouds of darkness have formed in the sky announcing the soon arrival of rain. Drowsiness fills him as he steadily stands. He has always despised the rain, it made him feel weak. It was now time to retire into the warmth of the house. Where the girl, who has changed his life so much, awaits.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Otsukimi_Neko_Sama says "In episode 24, Kagura reveals why she likes Kyou so much and you see Kyou calls her Onee-chan (sister). Kagura also says that no matter how much she loved Kyou that he really needs someone else (ie. Tohru) to say how much they care. This is really a reflection that Kagura understands that Kyou will never love her because Kyou will always think of her as a sister." So if you've read this properly, you should see that they really can't be together. Sorry all you KyouXKagura fans!  
  
P.S. Please review and tell me what you think! ^_^ (is it descriptive enough?). 


End file.
